Numerous patents teach various ways for collecting a sample of body fluid and testing such fluid for an analyte such as glucose. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,973 and 5,820,570 describe methods and apparatus for obtaining, in one embodiment, interstitial fluid, which is tested for glucose through IR absorption. These patents also describe use of the disclosed inventions in colormetric and electro-chemical testing of glucose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,360 teaches a test strip for colormetric testing for glucose. Blood is placed on a test strip containing various chemical components including a dye. The degree of color change of the test strip indicates the amount of glucose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,508,171 and 5,628,890 teach electro-chemical testing. Blood is placed on a test strip containing electrodes. Reaction of glucose on the electrodes generates a current indicating the amount of glucose present in the blood.
Present development efforts are directed to testing very small volumes of body fluid (e.g. about 0.5 microliter). The use of such small volumes of fluid permits less painful collection of a fluid samples. However, small fluid volumes present additional challenges for analyte testing. For example, testing for analytes typically requires a fluid sample in excess of a predetermined minimum volume. By way of non-limiting representative example, a test may require a minimum sample size of 5 microliter to yield reliable test results.
Furthermore, sample collection systems may receive a flow of body fluid over an extended time (e.g., 10 seconds or more) before a minimum sample volume is collected. As a result, body fluid may be deposited on test components (e.g. electrodes or colormetric test strips) before a full sample is collected. Such premature deposit may initiate chemical reactions on a test strip thereby consuming reagents before a reliable test can be initiated. Further, such test components may be coupled to logic circuits for calculating an analyte's concentration based on readings from the test strip. A premature deposit of an inadequate volume of fluid sample may falsely inform logic circuits that testing has initiated when, in fact, an adequate sample volume has yet to be collected.
Recognizing the problems of premature test initiation, the prior art has developed techniques for delaying test initiation until an adequate volume of sample is collected. For example, logic circuits may have a built-in time delay which assumes a fixed period of time to collect an adequate volume of sample. Of course, such systems suffer from the fact there is no certainty that an adequate volume is collected during such time delay. Alternatively, to be conservative, such time delays may frequently be unnecessarily long. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,487 teaches reading a reflectance of a side of a membrane. A fluid sample is placed on the opposite side. When the sample is absorbed through the membrane, the change in reflectance is noted indicating testing may commence. However, such a system suffers from chemical agents on the membrane being in contact with a sample prior to initiating testing.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for collecting a sample of body fluid to obtain an adequate volume of such fluid.